


Christmas Wish

by downforgibsonscully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downforgibsonscully/pseuds/downforgibsonscully
Summary: Scully has to spend Christmas alone in New York for work....Or does she? xD
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Christmas Wish

Two days till Christmas Eve and everyone was spending them with their friends and family. Everyone but Dana Scully. She had to go out of town for a small side job and she was going to be away for the week of Christmas and she hasn't felt this much loneliness since the Christmas she spent with her family without her sister. Of course that year she was grateful to have what family she did have at that point. But Melissa and Scully were so close and Christmas was always their favorite. 

A sigh left Scully's lips as she walked over to the window and looked out it, watching as the snow fall slowly. Her fingers slowly ran over her cross necklace that was always around her neck. Closing her bright blue eyes she thought of her sister and smiled a little, remembering the Christmas's they had spent together. Smiling even more she remembered how Melissa, Bill, Charles and herself would put the tree together, eat cookies and sing to each other while siting by the fireplace. Soon tears formed in Scully's eyes as she opened them slowly and whipped her eyes. 

Hearing her cell phone ringing snapped her out of her flashback and she turned to look at it. Scully then walked over to her phone and picked it up. "Scully." She said while clearing her throat so whoever was on the other line didn't know that she was crying. 

"Scully, it's me." Mulder said. "How are you doing in New York?" 

Scully thought for a moment, she hated it really. There was no one she knew and most of the people were rude to her. In all honestly all Scully wanted to do was come home and spend Christmas with Mulder. Since most of her family were gone or away at this point Mulder and her have been spending this holiday together. 

"It's all right...I don't really care for New York." Scully said while she looked back out the window. 

"I don't blame you. I hate it over there too." Mulder said. "I was just calling to see how you were doing and if you were all right." 

A small smile formed on Scully's lips. "Thank you for calling but I am fine Mulder." Scully said softly. 

"Good. Oh, shoot I have to go. I am picking something up." Mulder said. 

"All right, goodnight Mulder." Scully said. 

"I'll see you latter." Mulder said then hung up. 

Even Mulder had something to do today...Scully thought to herself as she place the phone down on the table. She then wondered who he was spending Christmas with since the two aren't going to be together this year. Maybe it was some new girl. Now Scully was making herself jealous. Crossing her arms she sighed and looked down to the ground. 

Walking over to the door to her hotel room she opened it and looked around. Then she walked down the hall and into the main room for some coffee. As she was making coffee for herself she looked over at the tv that was on in the corner of the room. Miracle on 34th Street was playing and Scully felt a ache in her chest, for she loved to watch that movie with her mother. 

There goes her eyes once more, getting all glasses and filled with tears. She then whipped her eyes and walked back up to her hotel room. When she got inside her phone started to ring once more. A sigh left her lips for she didn't want to pick it up, knowing it was going to be about work so she just let it go. Siting on the couch Scully drank her coffee and watched as the snow fall outside her window. 

Hearing her phone ringing once more she sighed. "Damn I can't even have a moment of peace to myself." Scully said then placed the coffee down and picked up the phone. "Scully." She said. 

"Scully it's me, guess what?" Mulder said in a cheerful voice. 

Scully didn't want to play guessing games right now. But she played along with Mulder anyways. "What?" She asked. 

"Tell me what you see outside?" Mulder asked. 

"Outside? Snow...Lots and lots of snow." Scully said. 

"Why don't you open your door?" Mulder asked. 

"My door? Mulder what are you getting at?" Scully asked. 

"Something was dropped for the case you are working on. I was told to call you and tell you." 

Scully rolled her eyes and sighed. Then she got up and walked over to the door and opened it. When she opened it she saw Mulder at the door with a small box in his hand. Hanging up the phone he walked closer to Scully. 

"Marry Christmas Scully." Mulder said softly. 

Scully stood there for a moment then smiled brightly as she wrapped her arms around Mulder, pulling him closer to herself. Soon tears rolled down her cheeks as she stood there in the door way holding onto Mulder as tight as she could. 

"May I come in?" He asked. 

Scully nodded and held the door open for Mulder. 

"I got you something and I wanted you to have it now." Mulder said as he walked into the hotel room. 

"I don't care..." Scully whispered. 

"What?" Mulder asked. 

"I don't care what you got me Mulder. You are here and that is the best gift I could ever get from you." Scully said as she wrapped her arms around Mulder once more. 

Mulder couldn't help but to smile while he wrapped his arms around Scully and looked down at her. Their eyes locked and slowly their heads started to move closer to each other. Once their lips touched each other's a small blush formed on Scully's cheeks as she felt tears rolling down her face. She was beyond happy to have Mulder right here and now with her. It was the only thing she truly wanted for Christmas.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Oooooh this is so cute! I love it so much!


End file.
